


Leverage

by madam_mess



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Forbidden Love, Loud Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_mess/pseuds/madam_mess
Summary: Lucio should not be sleeping with his enemy, Akande should not be letting him moan like this, and Sombra should not be sticking her nose in other people’s business.





	Leverage

**Author's Note:**

> A request from @cg-karkatvantas-cg on tumblr. I ended up taking some creative liberty with this one, because I did not want the plots to overlap, and I instead turned them into one story. It is also a lot longer than I intended. Usually my requests will only be around 500 words since I’m usually so busy but I got carried away.

****

Lucio was not supposed to be here. He told his team that he was going to Numbani to perform at a charity event and they had been so busy that they did not bother to keep tabs on their healer while he was away. They really did not make it difficult for him. It should not be this easy for Lucio to be sleeping with his enemy.

His entire body is shaking as Akande pushes his way inside of him. His mouth hangs open, staring up at his lover with half lidded eyes. “You are gorgeous like this,” Akande says quietly, moving a large hand up Lucio’s torso. It wipes some sweat from his chest before tightening around the back of the smaller man’s neck to pull him into a deep kiss.

Lucio groans loudly when he feels the thick member inside of him bottoming out. He had felt this plenty of times before but each time feels brand new, making him moan and squirm in pleasure. The member slides out of him slowly and the young healer laments its disappearance only for a moment before it is shoving back into him once again, causing him to let out an overwhelmed scream, tilting his head back from the kiss.

“Shhh sh sh,” Akande hushes him halfheartedly, grinning as he watches his boyfriend’s blissed out expression. He should take responsibility. He should stop or clamp his hand over the young man’s mouth to quiet him. His mind was racing at the idea of someone possibly hearing them, but when he starts thrusting into the tight heat surrounding him, he can focus on nothing else.

“M-More,” Lucio gasps out brokenly, “I want more. Fuck me. F- Please, Akande fuck me harder. I need it!” He was babbling now, nails digging into Akande’s back as he begs for his lover.

Who is Akande to refuse such desperate cries?

* * *

 

Sombra could tell that Amélie was getting closer. She can feel her friend practically shaking on top of her. Her thighs are twitching and clenching around Olivia’s head. One of her hands covers her mouth in an attempt to be silent and the other holds tight to the other woman’s hair.

Olivia’s mouth was tired at this point. He tongue had been at work for almost ten minutes straight and her jaw was beginning to ache. Nevertheless, she moans against the lips of her lover’s wetness, feeling the slick coat her jaw and lips. Her fingertips dig into Amélie’s hips, trying to calm her as she grinds downward against Sombra’s face.

Finally, Olivia hears a quiet, pleased gasp from above her. She smiles at having gotten the older woman to make any noise at all, feeling Amélie’s pussy twitching against her grin. She waits until her lover has calmed down before patting her hip and instructing her to get up.

The two lay in bed, side by side for a moment, simply breathing heavily with exhaustion. Olivia feels as though she is about to fall asleep when a sound from outside her room has her sitting up immediately. “Did you hear that?” she asks, turning to look at the woman next to her, “Who is that?”

“Likely the healer from Overwatch. Ogundimu has brought him here on several occasions,” Amélie says tiredly, clearly uninterested in the moans coming from down the hall. She watches as Olivia practically springs out of bed and begins to get dressed. “What are you doing?” she says, the hint of amusement in her voice enveloped in tiredness.

“You know me, mami,” Olivia says with a huge grin as she smooths down her hair and rushes to throw on a pair of pants and a shirt, “I’ll take every opportunity I get.” She does not even wait for her girlfriend to say something more before she leaves the room, leaving Amélie rolling her eyes.

* * *

 

“I will be right back,” Akande tells his boyfriend, pressing his lips briefly to the younger man’s sweaty forehead, “I am going to go get you some water.” He wonders for a moment if Lucio could even hear him. The healer is lying on his back and staring up at the ceiling, eyes barely open and lips parted, seemingly gone from reality at the moment.

The older man lets out a quiet chuckle, pulling on a pair of sweatpants before turning to exit the room.

“Got a guest in there, amigo?”

Akande had barely taken two steps down the hall before he hears the hacker’s voice behind him. He turns, feeling a weight in his gut at the idea of someone knowing what he was up to. He was the leader of Talon, what would people think if they found out he was sleeping with a member of Overwatch, much less their overly upbeat, happy healer.

“Wow,” Olivia drags out slowly, sauntering over to the large man in front of her. “It really would be a shame if people knew about you and your little musician in there, wouldn’t it be?” She felt as though she was on top of the world. She had been trying to get dirt on their leader ever since they broke him out of prison and now she finally had it. Not only was he screwing the enemy but Widowmaker said that it had happened on _several occasions_. It was too rich, and really all the leverage that she could have asked for. “I think we can keep this our little secret though, what do you think? All I need is for you to-”

She goes silent at a quiet snort from Akande and simply stares at his smirking expression for a moment. “What?” she finally asks.

The older man simply shakes his head, looking Sombra over once again. “You are wearing Miss Lacroix’s shirt,” he says simply, the smirk on his face not faltering for a moment. “Do not threaten me when you can not keep yourself out of trouble.”

Sombra’s eyes widen a bit as she looks down. She had been wearing a black shirt that day but this one clearly was not hers if the small spider emblem on the front was an indicator. Her face heats up a bit and she looks back up from the shirt only to see Akande walking down the hall, seemingly not threatened by her at all.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is madam-mess if you have any requests lmk


End file.
